‘Voltes V,’ ‘Eyeshield 21’ and ‘Kirarin Revolution’ Team Up for New Anime Kapinoy
October 3, 2017 IBC-13 completes the tokusatsu, cartoon and anime shows for kids of all ages, triple adventures are coming your way every Saturday morning as the return of Voltes V and the premiere of Eyeshield 21 teams up with Kirarin Revolution in the new Anime Ang Dating beginning this Saturday (Oct 7). Voltes V, Sena Kobayakawa of Eyeshield 21, Kirari Tsukishima of Kirarin Revolution Join the most popular super robot in the return of the legendary Voltes V at 7:30AM as part of the new tokusatsu and animé series in the lineup. Voltes V is one of the most well-loved animes by Filipinos especially during its airing in the 70s and became popular with a new generation of viewers. An armada of horned humanoid aliens known as Boazanians invade earth and launch their "beast fighters" all over the world, defeating most of the world's armed forces. The Boazanians first defeat from the hands of Super Electromagnetic Machine Voltes V brings the invaders to focus their attacks on Japan. Voltes V was designed by Professor Kentaro Gō (Doctor Ned Armstrong), his wife Professor Mitsuyo Gō (Doctor Mary Ann Armstrong) and their trusted colleague, Professor Hamaguchi (Doctor Richard Smith) and built by large scale construction effort backed by United Nations Earth Defense Force and General Oka (Commander Robinson). Voltes V is a robot composed of five "Volt Machines", and each are themselves formidable weapons. Each machine is piloted by Ken'ichi (Steve), Daijiro (Big Bert), and Hiyoshi (Little Jon): the three sons of Kentaro and Mitsuyo Gō, along with the only daughter of General Oka; Megumi (Jamie Robinson), and Ippei Mine (Mark Gordon), an orphan cowboy. Voltes V's home base is Camp Big Falcon, a fortress situated on a bird-shaped island along the coast of Japan. Voltes V's enemies are the Boazanians; led by Prince Heinell (Prince Zardoz), Katharine (Zandra), Jangal (Draco), and Zuhl. The series focuses on the struggle against the Boazanian invaders and the Gō brothers' search for their long-lost father, Kentarō Gō. As the series progresses, four major characters — Professor Mitsuyo Gō, Zuhl, General Oka and Professor Hamaguchi — die. Zuhl and Hamaguchi are replaced by General Bergan and Professor Sakunji (Doctor Hook), respectively. Later in the series, the brothers learn of their unique heritage of being half Boazanian. The characters deal with their identity's impact on their own lives and that on both their close friends and bitter enemies. After Voltes V, the country’s favorite football anime unvieled in the much-awaited Eyeshield 21 at 8AM. The unassertive boy named Sena Kobayakawa enters the high school of his choice—Deimon Private Senior High School. Sena's only remarkable physical abilities are his running speed and agility, which are noted by the school's American football team captain Yoichi Hiruma. Hiruma forces Sena to join the Deimon Devil Bats football team as its running back. To protect his identity from other teams who want to recruit him, Sena is forced to publicly assume the role of team secretary and enter the field under the pseudonym of Eyeshield 21 wearing a helmet with an eyeshield to hide his features. The makeshift team initially takes part in the spring football tournament hoping to win through the strength of their new "secret weapon". However, the extremely weak team is eliminated early by the Ojo White Knights, one of the best football teams in Japan. Then, the most beautiful girl as a teen singer in Kirarin Revolution at 8:30AM. Kirari Tsukishima is a 14-year old girl wishes to become a successful artist in order to impress the boy of her dreams who is a professional singer. Don’t miss the the return of Voltes V at 7:30AM, Eyeshield 21 at 8AM and Kirarin Revolution at 8:30AM, only in the new Anime Ang Dating of IBC-13. 'IBC-13 Favorites' ANIME :Old :Ghost Fighter :Super Pig :New :Voltes V (the most popular suepr robot series) :Eyeshield 21 :Kirarin Revoltuin TOKUSATSU :Old :Bioman :Maskman (a top-rated Tagalized sentai series) :Turboranger. :New :Kamen Rider Ex-Aid